Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for dismantling a screw bolt.
Description of the Prior Art
In general, the sump bolt of oil sump is dismantled by a common wrench. However, the sump bolt is located at a position which is not easy to reach. Thus, the wrench may easily slip from the sump bolt. In addition, the common wrench is adapted for bolt in a single size. As a result, a single wrench is unable to be used for dismantling sump bolts in various sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,244 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,913 disclosed a dismantling tool for dismantling sump bolts having a socket disposed on a bendable shaft. The socket is sleeved onto the head of the sump bolt to rotate it. However, it is difficult to accurately connect the socket onto the sump bolt. In addition, the socket is unable to used for dismantling sump bolts having heads in various sizes or shapes.